The disclosure relates generally network communications, and more particularly to a user interface enhancements for telephonic communications
Users of telephones often find it convenient to know who they are talking to on a telephone, regardless of whether they have placed a call or whether they have received a call. A user who initiates a call, e.g., a “caller,” to a particular phone number may be able to identify the target of the call, e.g., a “callee,” when the phone number appears on a display screen of a telephone. Similarly, a user who receives a call may be able to identify the originator of the call when the user subscribes to caller identification (ID) services which allow the phone number from which the call is received to appear on a display screen of a telephone.
When a telephone which includes a display screen that allows a caller to identify a callee, the caller may be provided with some measure of comfort, as the caller may be able to readily recall who he or she has called, and may be able o determine when a wrong phone number has been dialed. On the other hand, when a telephone that supports caller ID allows a callee to identify a caller, the callee may make an informed decision of whether or not to engage in a call with the callee.